a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a gliding board, in particular, a snowboard having two skis, in particular cross-country skis or touring skis, and hardware or fittings for connecting the touring skis.
b) Description of the Related Art
In cross-country skiing, snow conditions do not always permit downhill running with touring skis or greatly impede downhill skiing. Snowboards are substantially better suited for this purpose, but cannot be used for moving uphill without external assistance, e.g. ski lifts. For this reason, there is a demand for sporting equipment which is constructed in at least two parts, which parts can be used as skis, especially touring skis, when separated and as a snowboard in the assembled state.
A problem with the known snowboard which is assembled from commercial skis, e.g. as known from DBGM 89 03 154, consists in that the sidecut radius of the skis is so different from that of conventional snowboards that the assembled snowboard cannot be used for carving turns. In skis the sidecut radius is approximately 40 m, while in snowboards it is roughly 8 to 12 m.